paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Toxin Drone
"Sarov & Kiriyenko's sprinkler service, available 24 hours a day! Coming to your neighborhood '''now!'"'' :- Sarcastic commissar Tatical Analysis *'Death Within': Like other drones, Toxin Drones can claw their way into an enemy vehicle to attack it from within. The Toxin drone is unique in that it sprays Desolator fluid on the vehicle they are attacking's inner workings, quickly corroding its internal componets and leaving a deadly trail behind it. *'Face Melter': By retracting its claws, a Toxin Drone can extend a wider spray nozzel for attacking infantry with devestating effect. *'Droning On': Like all drones, the Toxin Drone cannot attack aircraft, and is quickly destroyed in open ground. It is also incapable of combating infantry when it's claws are activated, and vice versa. Operational History Sarov was a lucky man, he just didn't know it yet. Conscript Sarov was stationed near Murmansk, and was due for promotion anytime. He was a patriotic man who was proud of his nation, and he had been a guard at the research facility which developed the Desolator Tower, but he was reassigned to the docks and nearby farmland. He liked strolling the farmlands for the calm and peace the nature offered him, and was friends with all the local farmers, who he admired for their ingenuity. The farmers had access to the local junkyard, and frequently had to make farm equipment from the junk in order to run the farms efficiently. One of the farmers, a man called Boris Kiriyenko, only had machines made from the scrapyard, and Sarov became good friends with him the day he was stationed there. On the day the Toxin Drone was created, Sarov was making his daily stroll and noticed Kiriyenko sitting in an armchair near his field, while a jet of water appeared to be racing across the tall-wheat field. Sarov could not see the origin of the jet, and approached Kiriyenko with the question if he had strapped a waterhose to a dog. Kiriyenko replied, "Ahh, no, my comrade, I made something more easy." Following that, he produced a remote control from one of his sheds and began fidgeting with the controls. A few seconds later an ramshackle construction stepped out of the wheat field. After it approached the shed, Sarov could see that Boris had built a drone with a sprinkler and 2 water tanks, and a tractor engine, which Boris explained served as a scarecrow. Sarov had seen the Desolator Tower prototype, and immediately asked Kiriyenko if he was allowed to bring this to the military outpost, to which Kiriyenko agreed, if he was allowed to have it back when the scientists were done with it. The drone was rushed to the military branch, and Sarov got his promotion for his suggestion of outfitting the thing with Desolator Defioliant. For his contribution, Kiriyenko was allowed to hold his drone sprinkler and was given a repair kit for his tractor, along with an ornate hammer and sickle, which he soon used to repair his shed. After a few military adjustments the new Toxin Drone was ready for mass production. After the first field and intelligence reports about the Toxin Drone flooded in, the Allied Peacekeeper Divisions soon began to realize that they were going to be under the same psychological strain as the armoured divisions of the Allied Nations, who already encountered several new Phobias thanks to earlier drone development of the Soviets. The name Toxin Drone quickly became an unaccepted word in Allied Boot Camps, and alternative names, like Deadly Hound became popular. Several universities are now studying the effects of these neurosis and the increase of the fear for the name. Unfortunately, the Soviet people also heard the Allied rumours of the field drone, and several more inland communities began to fear the drone as much as the enemy. In order to dismiss fear amongst Soviet people, Kiriyenko's original design was copied and mass produced, and Sarov & Kiriyenko were given command of 500 modified Toxin Drones to use as a phone-ordered sprinkler service with the goal to dismiss fear of the drone; after all, who is afraid of the phone-called plumber? The service is a huge success in the Soviet heartland, but military officers are not very happy with the vandalism Conscripts inflict on military Toxin Drones in their sudden fits of drunk hilarity. Behind the Scenes The Toxin Drone was an accepted suggeston of GearsGoAwryMan, but was renamed. Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Ukraine